Brothers
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: After PJ gets bored of the video game and Gabe shooting his character in the head repeatedly, the blonde suggests that the brother's do something different with the pair agreeing on a movie. The brother's look through the movies and videos on PJ's computer where Gabe finds a private video entitled Brothers, which Gabe decides to click play on.


**Hi Guys, J Here… This story was originally posted on my solo account freshdcn but I have decided to merge that account into his one and give the stories on that account a revamp and a fix up. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Come on, PJ! At least try or something, you can't suck at this game that much!" said Gabe with a sigh as the fifteen year old easily got another head shot on his older brother's character.

The pair of brothers were sitting on the younger one's bed, with their backs against the wall of their bedroom as their bodies glowed slightly from the sunlight filtering through the window onto their pale pink skin. Their eyes had been glued to the flat screen in front of them for a few hours, with the brothers gaming away on their Xbox in an attempt to hide away from their mother who was on a volunteering kick, with both boys knowing she was only doing it to make her look better for her new role as a television anchor. PJ however, was slowly beginning to get bored of having Gabe shooting his character into the head which was affecting the younger boy's own interest in the video game.

"Why don't we do something else?" said the older boy with a sigh as PJ put down his controller onto the younger boy's bed as he turned to face Gabe.

"Like what dude?" asked Gabe as he paused the game before following his older brother and placed his controller onto his bed "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, well what if we watch a movie?" asked PJ with the older boy shrugging.

"I guess." said Gabe with a shrug as the older boy grabbed onto his computer and flicked through his iTunes folder to see what movie the pair could watch.

"What do you feel like?" asked PJ after a few moments of looking.

"What do you have?" asked Gabe as he reached over and grabbed onto his older brother's computer with the fifteen year old beginning to flick through the files.

"Anything you like?" asked PJ as he watched the younger boy go through his files, unaware that his younger brother had spotted his private folder and had opened it.

"Holy shit! PJ has porn!" thought Gabe as he looked at the files in the folder with the fifteen's year old curiosity and shock growing when he noticed a file that was listed as 'brothers'. With the curiosity of why PJ had a video titled "brothers" in his porn folder, the fifteen year old clicked play on the video.

"_Oh god bro!"_ moaned a voice from the video, with Gabe and PJ's mouth dropping, one in shock and the other in nervousness.

"Fuck! Shit, bro… let me take that off!" said PJ panicking as he worked out where the voice had come from as the older boy tried to quickly grab onto his computer. He had quickly worked out that it was the video Emmett had send him a long while ago about two porn stars who often pretended to be brothers while doing it.

"PJ, it's okay." said Gabe not letting his older brother get a hold of the computer as he felt his own cock twitching from the sight of the boys doing it.

"Are you sure?" asked PJ, the older boy still panicking as Gabe watched the video with the older boy awkwardly settling into watching it as well when Gabe nodded.

"So, they are meant to be brothers?" asked an awkward Gabe as the fifteen year old turned to face his panicking brother.

"Uh, yeah, they are." said PJ nervously, hoping that Gabe wouldn't put two and two together "But it's actually a really good porno, like there's this one scene where you will almost believe that the older brother is actually sucking you."

"Hey PJ, do you think that they are actually brothers?" asked Gabe, the fifteen year old curiously wondering if brothers actually fooled around with the younger boy's eyes widening as his mind turned to why PJ had this video. He knew that PJ couldn't have any sexual attraction to Toby, he was far too young, which meant if PJ was harbouring some sexual desire for his brother, it was him.

"I don't know… I guess they kind of do look somewhat alike, maybe they are cousins or something?" said the older boy who just shrugged awkwardly.

"Isn't this kind of weird and... you know, wrong?" asked Gabe, with the younger boy feeling a little weird about the fact his older brother had a video like this. However as he continued to watch, he got a little more curious about the idea.

"I guess it's a little weird… but I guess if you have to learn it… who better to learn it from then family?" said PJ nervously, wondering where this was going and if he would able to use this in order to get to try, his fantasy of late, out. It was this fantasy that had caused Emmett to send him the video in the first place with PJ blushing further as he added "I guess it's fine though, it's not like they could ever get pregnant right? It's just some innocent blow job between brothers."

"So it's just blow jobs? They don't fuck?" asked a curious Gabe, with the fifteen year old a little nervous about where this was going as well.

"Well… actually these two do…" said the older boy who was feeling a little awkward.

"Oh… right…" stuttered out Gabe, with the older boy deciding to take the chance and go for it.

"What do you think? Would you ever want to try anything like that?" asked the older boy as he locked eyes with his younger brother.

"Huh?" said Gabe, wondering if he had had actually heard his older brother right.

"You know… would you ever want to try what they're doing?" asked PJ nervously.

"What… with you?" asked the youngest of the pair, slightly nervous and grossed out by the idea of fooling around with his older brother.

"Yeah… I mean you don't have to… but I'd…. be willing to give it a try with you… you know, if you want." said PJ with a blush as the brothers continued to lock eyes nervously.

"I don't know PJ…" said Gabe awkwardly, half of the younger boy wanted to bolt out of their bedroom and never to think about that video or his brother's offer again with ignoring his older brother for the rest of his life a huge possibility. However, as he continued to think about, his mind went back in time to how he learnt to jack off, with the fifteen year old learning to pleasure himself by catching and watching his older brother doing it. With a slight voice crack and a gulp, Gabe continued "I've never done… stuff like this before."

"That's okay, I've done it a few times." said the older boy, shocking Gabe who stared at his older brother.

"Wait… you mean… you have fool around with another dude?" asked Gabe, shocked at the thought of his older brother fooling around with another dude, wondering if it was Emmett.

"Yep, so do you want to try it Gabe?" asked the older boy, trying to ignore the nerves.

"Okay… let's do it." said Gabe nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked PJ nervously as he looked at his younger boy, shocked that Gabe had actually agreed to fool around with him "You don't have to do it."

"Yeah." said Gabe, slightly nodding.

"Okay." said PJ as he slowly moved in between his younger brother's legs with the older boy reaching out and softly began to undo Gabe's jeans. Gabe gulped as his older brother undid his jeans, while PJ had done this before to help it out, this was something completely different and as the older boy pulled down his jeans, Gabe was blushing nervously. Once he had pulled down his younger brother's jeans down, PJ ran his finger lightly across the outline of his brother's hardening boyhood through the fabric of Gabe's blue boxer briefs.

"Oh, god." moaned Gabe, with the fifteen year old slightly shivering from the feeling of his brother's finger on his cock. Gabe's moaning got louder as his older brother leaned down, with PJ leaning in and running his tongue along the length of the fabric covered cock, with the fifteen year old moaning loudly when PJ teased the tip of his cock.

"So, did you like it?" asked the older boy nervously, with PJ pulling back to look down at his younger brother.

"Yeah… it was amazing." breathed out Gabe, with the fifteen year old trying to rein his senses, which were going over board as they rocked through his body.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked PJ slowly.

"No." said Gabe softly as the fifteen year old boy shook his head as the pleasure continued to rock his system.

"Is it okay if I remove your boxer briefs?" asked PJ, wanting to take this to the next level.

"Yeah." said a nervous Gabe as the fifteen year old lightly lifted his hips a little in order to help his older brother with sliding his boxer briefs down.

"Oh… wow." said the older boy once the boxer briefs were removed and he was able to take in the sight of his younger brother's naked lower body, with PJ shocked at how big the fifteen year olds cock was, who knew Gabe was hiding that.

"Oh god." moaned out Gab, as PJ reached out and took his cock into his hand with the older boy beginning to slowly stroke the younger boy.

"Are you sure that you are really okay with us doing this Gabe?" asked PJ as he stroked his little brother's cock, growing more nervous with every stroke.

The fifteen year old didn't say anything and used the action of jerking his hips up slightly to speak for him, with PJ grinning at the motion as he leaned down, shocked and thrilled that he was actually going to get to give Gabe's his first blow job. Gabe nervously waited as PJ moved closer, with the blonde's tongue poking out of his mouth with the fifteen year old having to release a loud moan as he felt PJ's tongue travel the length of his cock, from the mushroom head to his pubic hair covered base. Gabe let out a loud moan as the fifteen year old's mind short circuited under the slow sensual ministration of his older brother's tongue on his cock, with Gabe internally thinking that instead of pulling pranks of people he should have been getting them to fool around with him. PJ grabbed onto the younger boy's cock and squeezed it hard with Gabe releasing a loud moan as PJ leaned down and took the light pre-cum leaking cock into his mouth.

"Oh, god!" moaned Gabe, not believing that he was actually laying there with his cock inside of his older brother's mouth.

As Gabe laid there with PJ worshiping his cock, he had to admit that this felt amazing and couldn't believe that he had waited this long to get a blow job. The fifteen year old slowly got his confidence back and started to get more involved by moving his hand down to run it through the blonde's hair as he pushed more of his cock into his older brother's mouth. Gabe could only moan as PJ bobbed up and down on the entire length of the fifteen year old's cock into his mouth, with the blonde using his tongue to tickle his teenage brother's balls with every bob. As time went on, he began to suck on and lick at Gabe's cock as fast and hard as he could, with the fifteen year old not knowing how much he could handle before his cum exploded out of him. Knowing that it would be soon, he tried to warn PJ but could only release a moan of pleasure as the adult found a new way to send a wave of pleasure though his younger brother's body.

"Oh… G-god… P-PJ! I-I-I'm going to… ohhhhhh… fuuuuuck!" moaned out Gabe

The fifteen year old was locked into place with his muscles tensing as he shot pulse after pulse of his cum into his older brother's willing and waiting mouth. PJ continued to hum happily around his little brother's cock as Gabe's cum shot into him, with the humming prolonging the pleasure and orgasm of the fifteen year old. After he finished shooting his cum and his cock started to get more sensitive, the fifteen year old was forced to push his older brother off of his cock as he collapsed down onto the bed completely spent. PJ let Gabe push him off of his cock, with the blonde swallowing the load of cum in his mouth before pulling all of the way back so he could look at Gabe.

"Tasty little bro." said PJ grinning as he licked his lips, getting the remainder of the teen's cum into his mouth.

"Thanks." said Gabe blushing at the comment his older brother made, shocked at how talented his older brother at giving blow jobs, when usually it took PJ multiple tries to turn on a simple light switch. Gabe's blush slowly turned to embarrassment as he noticed that it hadn't taken him long to shoot his load, with the bright boy looking at PJ and muttering "I'm sorry that I didn't last long."

"It's all good bro, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." said PJ with a grin, which caused his little brother's heart to flatter a little "So… should we continue this and do more stuff? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to but… you know it would be good."

"What would we do?" asked a curious Gabe, the fifteen year old wondering what his older brother had in mind.

"Well… if you wanted to, we could fuck." said PJ, the blonde slightly nervous as he saw the fifteen year old's eyes widening.

"Seriously dude? You want us to do that? I dunno about that bro…" said Gabe nervously, wondering if he should actually lose his virginity to his older brother.

"Well we don't have to do it bro… but I think it would be fun… if we do it…" said PJ, still trying to convince his little brother to do it without scaring the fifteen year old off.

"I don't know… but wouldn't we need to you know… recharge? I mean once you get off, doesn't that mean you are done for a while? Right? Got to let the boys recharge before they can shoot again?" asked a curious Gabe.

"Well… that's not really true… it can take a while but if you keep going you can shoot a second time." said PJ as he got onto the bed and laid next to his little brother with the blonde running his fingertips over the brown haired boy's naked thigh "But it's up to you Gabey, whatever you want."

"B-but… but… doesn't it… I mean isn't it meant to hurt?" asked a nervous Gabe, the teen trying to convince himself of what his body wanted.

"Well, it can hurt a little at first, but it doesn't have to hurt that much as long as you take the time to get prepared." said PJ, admitting the truth about fucking but still hoping not to scare the younger boy off.

"Huh… what do you mean by prepared?" asked Gabe, the fifteen year old wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Well… a lot of guys… no matter who they are having sex with…like when the other person takes their finger and gently does this." said PJ with a grin as the memory of doing this to Emmett's arse multiple times over the last few years. The blonde climbed off of the bed and moved over to his cupboard, with PJ pulling out his bottle of lube before heading back over to the bed and turning Gabe around. As the fifteen year old laid there with his arse up, PJ poured some lube onto his finger before reaching down and teasing the boy's hole causing his younger brother to moan loudly from the contact of the cold lubed up finger against his hole. PJ slowly continued to move his finger into the younger boy as he watched Gabe's body shake from the pleasure "So, do you like it?

"Y-yeah." said Gabe, with the brown haired boy having to moan loudly.

"Do you want me to continue?" asked PJ with a grin, the blonde knowing the answer already.

"Yeah." admitted Gabe, with the fifteen year old letting his body control him rather than his mind who was still screaming this was wrong.

"Well, how about we actually do this, and get completely naked." said PJ, with the blonde thrilled that he was going to get to fuck his younger brother.

"Yeah… okay." said Gabe nervously as he looked down to see that they were still in mostly dressed.

The Duncan brothers stood up, with Gabe kicking off his shoes before bending over to remove his socks and already pulled down jeans and boxer briefs. Gabe bent back up and started to pull off his shirt, when he felt his older brother's hands beginning to caress Gabe's torso which left a light trail of the lube across Gabe's abdomen. Gabe turned his attention to see that the blonde was already completely undressed, with PJ's rock hard cock standing to attention and Gabe widening at the length and thickness of his older brother's cock. PJ grinned at his younger brother as he removed the brown haired boy's shirt as he continued to run his hand across the husky boy's chest as they moved back onto the bed. Gabe laid down on the bed with PJ crawling on top of him, with their lips only centimetres away from each other.

"So, how are you liking this Gabey?" asked PJ; with the blonde slightly nervous as he hoped that Gabe was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Well… what do you think?" said Gabe with a blush as he used his confidence and courage to push back and thrust his revived hard-on against the blondes. PJ could only grin as he felt Gabe thrust against him, the blonde then leaned down and pulled the younger boy into a kiss, who despite the shock slowly began to kiss his older brother back. As he felt the fifteen year old deepening the kiss, PJ moved his hand down to grab onto the firm globe that made up his brother's arse. Gabe moaned into the kiss a little as he felt his arse was once again invaded by his older brother's finger which started to move in and out, finger fucking the younger boy.

"Just relax Gabey, I am not going to hurt you bro, so just lie back and try to relax, it will make it feel better." said PJ softly as he leaned closer and gently licked at and kissed his little brother's neck.

Gabe tried to force himself to relax as his older brother's finger continued to slick up his entrance with his arse tightening around PJ's finger who continued to move in and out of the younger boy who tensed as it pushed past the tight ring of his hole. Sensing that Gabe wasn't going to relax, he decided to distract the fifteen year old by leaning down and starting to suck on one of his younger brother's nipples. As he nibbled on the nub, he used his other hand to massage the younger boy's chest, with Gabe shivering from the mix of touches and pleasures, before stiffening when a second finger began to push in.

"Oh god bro!" moaned out Gabe, as his arse was invaded by another finger.

"Relax Gabey, it will help." tried PJ once again as he began to twist his fingers in order to gently stretch the fifteen year olds and despite the look of pain on Gabe's face, PJ was loving what was going on, with the blonde pulling out his fingers after a few moments "Are you ready to try the real thing?"

"Yeah… You are going to use a condom r-right?" asked Gabe, the fifteen year old looking up at his older brother nervously.

"You don't really need to use it with clean guys Gabey, but for you I'll wear one." said PJ, with the blonde willing to use a condom if it meant he could fuck his younger brother's tight arse. PJ climbed off of the bed and moved over to his cupboard again, fiddling around until he pulled out a condom packet, with the blonde opening it and unrolling it onto his cock before moving over to younger brother "Lie on your stomach Gabey, it may hurt a little but you need to relax, okay? The sooner you do it, the easier it will be."

"Okay." said Gabe softly as the nervous fifteen year old followed his older brother order and rolled over with his arse lightly raised.

PJ moaned at the sight of Gabe laying there with the fifteen year old's arse inviting the blonde closer, PJ loving the fact he was going to be inside of his younger brother. PJ moved closer and lined his cock up with the entrance of Gabe's arse and lightly teased it before applying pleasure and slowly began to ease into the fifteen year old. As he eased himself in, he reached around and started to slowly stroke the teen who let out a loud moan as his arse was impaled by his older brother's length. Once PJ was fully inside of him, Gabe began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on the blonde's cock.

"Oh fuck! You feel so fucking amazing Gabe!" moaned out PJ with his voice heavily laced with lust as he grabbed onto the fifteen year old's hips and buried himself deeper into his younger brother's warm and tight arse.

The blonde leaned down and nibbled on his younger brother's shoulder as he squeezed the fifteen year old's cock causing Gabe to moan loudly. Gabe lost himself in his own lust as the fifteen year old began to rock his hips back and forth with the blonde taking the hint and with a growl pushed his younger brother onto all fours and slammed his cock into the fifteen year old's tight arse. Gabe moaned loudly at the feeling of PJ pulling most of the way out of him until on the tip remained inside of him before the blonde slammed back into his willing hole.

"Do you like that Gabey? Do you like your older brother's cock pounding your arse?" said a husky voiced PJ as he continued to move in and out of his brother's arse.

"Oh God Yes! Fuck ME! HARDER!" moaned out Gabe as the fifteen year old felt every movement of his older brother's cock pistoning in and out of arse with the blonde grunting like an animal.

"Oh fuck… Gabe… your arse feels so amazing!" moaned out PJ as a line of sweat run down his body as he continued to move in and out of Gabe's arse, with the blonde picking up the pace of thrusting into the fifteen year old harder.

"So, how did you like that?" asked PJ as the younger boy moved around in order to rest his head on his older brother's chest, with PJ wrapping his arms around Gabe. The blonde began to move in and out of the fifteen year old faster, using his speed and strength to send his younger brother over the edge as Gabe pushed himself onto his older brother's cock and wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck. PJ leaned down and pulled his younger brother into a lust filled passionate kiss, with their tongues battling for domination as the fifteen year old's arse tightened around PJ's cock. PJ moaned into the kiss as his hand fiercely stroked the fifteen year olds swollen cock as he buried himself into his younger brother's arse and began to pump rope after rope of his cum into the condom.

"Oh god!" moaned Gabe as he broke the kiss and followed his older brother's lead by shooting his second load of the day onto his bed before the pair dropped onto the bed, the brothers completely spent. The younger boy closed his eyes as he laid there with his older brother's cock still buried deep inside of him, with PJ planting kisses on his little brother's neck as he pulled his cock out of Gabe.

"So, how was that?" asked PJ softly as Gabe cuddled into him with the fifteen year old's head resting on his chest.

"Good." said Gabe softly before a smirk came to the younger boy's face "But next time, I am fucking you!"

"Deal." said PJ with the older boy laughing; he had no issue with fooling around with his younger brother again.


End file.
